


A Stately Pleasure-Dome

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, no characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Connor Temple” drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Stately Pleasure-Dome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Connor Temple” drabble challenge.

It had been modelled along ancient Greek design, though by the time this one was built the originals had long turned to dust. No one was exactly sure why the world's most precious archive had been housed in such a way, and the architects had gone the way of the original builders, so were unable to tell their story.

It _was_ considered New London's most beautiful building though, a well-loved resource that was guarded more securely than Parliament. After all, no one wanted the sanctity of Connor Temple to be violated, not when it housed humanity's last hope for survival.


End file.
